Unforgiving Destiny
by onyxdove21
Summary: What would happen if Anakin was a girl? Meet Ana, a Jedi Knight, the chosen one, who hides her gender and falls in love with her friend. As she charges across the galaxy, the strings of fate does insane things to get destiny back on track. Fem!Ani. Obi/Ani.
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV:

Ana reached into the hyper drive compartment of her beloved ship, " Hey Artoo", she said ,"could you hand me the hydro spanner?"

Artoo whistled cheerfully as the droid rolled forward with the requested item. He bumped into her leg before passing the tool, whistling a shrill warning to her.

"Alright, alright what is it?"

Ana suddenly felt the presence of Obi-Wan approaching rapidly. "Hey Anakin are the repairs almost complete? We need to get to Coruscant."

She barely blinked anymore at the name she was going by as she replied. "As soon as I fix the hyper drive and find myself a jumper bypass we'll be set to go. Why don't you go into the town and pick up some Intel."

"Anakin, I highly doubt that that would be a good idea, besides why couldn't you go instead?"

"Maybe because I need a jumper bypass so the Separatists don't pick up on where we're going and I still have a lot of work to go. Did you think of that, Master?" She grinned cheekily.

"Eventually that sass is going to catch up to you one day my former padawan."

"I look forward to it! Now get going." She shooed him towards the hanger bay doors.

She watched as Obi-Wan headed out, blushing as Artoo whistled suggestively. "Oh shut up."

-oooOOXOOooo-

Ana swung the speeder up to the pub. Pulling up to the docking station, she hopped out onto the landing platform. _'Mmmm….. Gur'til's Diner. Sounds amazing.'_ She slipped into a booth, paying no attention to the bar. She ordered a drink and started to relax.

Obi-Wan's POV:

He stared at the beautiful woman who sat across the pub from him. Her chestnut colored hair was short and spiky and her ice blue eyes twinkled in the half-lighted pub. The blue drink she ordered was swirled by her delicate hand. _'Oh Force!' _She was dressed oddly with one glove and no sleeves on her vest. She had a holster wrapped around her waist. She the most beautiful being he had every seen. He hoped he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot about this last time *face palm* OK so I DO NOT own Star Wars in any form no matter how many Jedi mind tricks I tried. It was rather depressing! Oh well… **

**As for how Ana hides her gender: READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! ****J**

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Coruscant: **

Ana fidgeted under the stares of the Jedi council. Obi-Wan was in the middle of giving the report for their scouting mission. "….The planet of Nushk is a Separatist stronghold. Many of the beings that inhabit the planet say that they have seen many battle droids in the area."

"Sure are you?", the small green being asked.

"Yes Master Yoda, the sources are reliable. Anakin and I even saw them ourselves. There is no doubt."

"Hmmm…, troubling this is. Meditate on this I will."

Mace Windu spoke up, "Dismissed."

Ana and Obi-Wan turned to leave only pausing to bow to the Masters. Heading to the turbo lift Ana had an idea. A brilliant one. One which would need the help of her closest friend: Padme Naberrie. "Hey Obi-Wan?"

"What Anakin?"

"I'm going to take the night off, OK? I'll be busy so do not, under any circumstance call me. I won't be able to answer."

"Fine Anakin, but don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Master."

On the inside Ana felt like jumping for joy, she would finally get to go out and relax with friends, but she kept her expression neutral.

Walking as fast as she could to her speeder, the 18 year old quickly ruffled her hair. _"Finally, some time to do whatever I want. Drinking, sleeping, and talking with Padme. What a miracle!' _Pulling up to 500 republica she raced into the building. Ana hoped that Padme was free tonight. _'Room 721, Room 723, oh there it is: Room 725. FINALLY!' _Her mind screamed in relief as the number of her closest friend appeared by the nearest door. _'She needs rooms closer to the ground floor, sheesh.' _

"Padme, open up! I hope your open tonight 'cause we got stuff to do!" Ana was going to start ranting about how impossibly long it took her honorary sister to open the door but decided against it. "Hurry!", she whined, not truly caring about her appearance as a Jedi Knight any longer.

"Fine!", an annoyed voice sounded from within the confines of the large apartment. Ten seconds later Padme opened the door, her hair disheveled from collapsing onto the couch in the living room. "What do you want?", she barked, then finally recognized who she was talking to. "Oh, sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's OK. I was planning to go to Dexter's Dinner for a drink, you in?"

"Always. Come in here so we can change. Oh and take the disguise off."

Ana quickly walked into the entry and started to relieve herself of the manipulated holo projector, wrappings and voice modulator. "Much better", she said smiling at her friend. "I can breathe again!"

"You know", Padme said after a little while, "You look better as a female. Come on grab something from that stockpile of clothes you got so we can go." The senator smiled widely.

She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted down the hallway towards Padmes' room, and more specifically the closet. She remembered the first time she had to done her disguise.

**Flashback: **

At six years old Ana had started to look more appropriate to her gender and the smugglers had started looking at her. It started to worry her master Watto and her mother so Watto had forced her to build a make-shift holo projector. He said he "wanted to protect his property from serious damage" so she pick pocketed from one of the disgusting smugglers who had started to follow her around. Tweaking it here and there, she created a sustainable holo around her body which made her look like a boy. She had to say it was her most prized creation besides C3PO.

**End Flashback **

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the memories and five minutes later she popped into the living room clad in an azure tube top and pitch black pants. Her standard combat boots completed the look. "I'm ready! Lets go get us a drink."

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Dexter's Diner: **

"Come on Padme, you haven't lived until you've tried the Norda Sunrise." Ana held the sweet drink out to her, "Please, just a little sip!"

Padme rolled her eyes but got interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Ana immediately felt Obi-Wan's presence enter the diner. Glancing up, she saw his ginger hair slip through the crowd towards the bar stools.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?", Obi-Wan stated from behind her.

_ 'Oh please Force don't let him figure it out or I will not use you for a month!'_, she thought frantically. The Force shifted in agreement, not wanting it's chosen one to leave it alone for that long.

"I'll be going", Padme said with a wink, "You two should talk. I'm sure you will get along fabulously."

Ana and Obi-Wan stared at Padme in shock. _'Is she trying to set us up! She does know that Jedi don't engage in romantic relationships. Right?'_, they thought as the same time.

"So…. do you want a drink Master Jedi?", Ana said without missing a beat.

"Sure, I'll take whatever your having."

"I do believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The two spent quite a long time just talking. It was well past midnight before Obi-Wan had to leave causing Ana to realize that she too had to get up earlier.

When she returned to her rooms in the Temple the only thought on her mind was _'Why did I have to fall for him?' _

**A/N: **

**I will try to update every day though if I miss a day it is not my fault seeing as a bunch of tests are coming up soon *crap*. I am so NOT looking forward to that! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mesa no ownna star wars! Mesa was very bombad, so Lucas didn't give it to me. **

**Ok… so thanks to Jedi Master for helping me with this, sometimes I need the straight truth 'cause nothing else will get through to me. **

**Just to be clear when it is Obi-Wan's POV I will refer to Ana as Anakin and call her a he. OK? I don't want to confuse to many people. **

**Anyways… onward with the story! **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Coruscant: **

"Sorry the council is for calling you here on such short notice", Master Yoda said from his seat. "Go you must to Aargau. Series of killings there have been." He glanced up to the standing knights, "Stop the killer you must."

"Will do, Master Yoda", Ana stated in what she hoped was a cheery voice. She was still exhausted from the night before and her hangover wasn't helping at all. "When will we leave Master?"

"When ready you are."

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Walking towards the hanger bay Obi-Wan noticed Anakin squinting in the mellow light of the temple, "Busy night?" He expected a wise-ass retort but his former padawan was silent. "Are you alright, Anakin?"

This seemed to garner a response from him, "Yeah just tired. I didn't sleep well."

"And to think I gave you the night off from training with me!"

"Well to be fair you were out drinking."

Obi-Wan glanced at him with suspicion, "Now how did you know that?"

"Um…", Anakin seemed to pause nervously, "Well Padme told me when I stopped by there to let her know I was back." Obi-Wan watched as he became twitchy.

"Yes, I did seem to run into her last night at Dexter's. Do you know her friend; the one who was with her last night?"

"From what I figure", Anakin paused yet again as if to weigh his options, "She is Padmes friend, Ana. She goes over to Padmes place often and takes her out drinking, at least, that's what she says."

"OK, just get ready for the mission. We can't be late this time."

**Aargau: **

**Ana POV: **

_ 'What an interesting place; rather diverse.'_, Ana's sweeping gaze took in the massive capital of New Escrow. The city air traffic was moving at unbelievably fast speeds. " I never thought that speeders could move that fast."

Obi-Wan glanced over in amusement, "You would be quite surprised, my former padawan."

As they walked into the main government building the security officer at the desk stated, "The Bank and the depositors of Aargau welcome you in the name of the sacred balance!" He obviously had said this saying frequently, seeing as he barely looked up at all. "The governor will see you. Level 73, Room 562."

**One Hour Later: **

"Well that was a giant waste of time. All he said was just a recap of what we already know." Ana huffed in annoyance. "At least he could've pointed out the crime scenes." She looked at Obi-Wan, "How long are we going to have to wait?"

"Be patent Anakin, the time will come. Just relax."

Ana sighed, "Yes Master."

Getting to their hotel, the two Jedi crashed onto the beds; exhausted from the familiar jetlag of hyperspace travel. _'Sweet sleep.' _

**A/N: This chapter was interesting to write seeing as I still am not finished with it. I decided to break it up into sections to make it easier for me. Alas if you find something you don't understand PLEASE let me know! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, 2 updates in one day! A miracle, I know. Ok so *clears throat* "Own Star Wars I do not."**

**Onward with the story in 3.… 2.….. 1.….. **

**Aargau: **

**Ana POV: **

An explosion woke the Jedi as the hotel shook. "I think that the killer knows where we are", Obi-Wan stated with the largest amount of sass she had ever heard from him.

"Really? What gave you that idea? Could it have been the exploding buildings all around us?", Ana wasn't in the mood for chit chat. "I'll find the killer and take him out. You alert the governor."

Heading for the nearest explosion site she glanced back. Obi-Wans' hair was disheveled in a way that looked like it could be considered artistic. The ginger hair was ruffled in the front and it seemed to lean to one side ever so slightly. _'Cute….. Wait what! Bad brain!' _She blushed and jumped through the window into her waiting speeder.

**Obi-Wan POV: **

_ 'When have I started following my padawans' orders?'_, Obi-Wan shrugged and raced past the refresher towards the door before another explosion rocked the building, sending rocks tumbling towards him.

**Ana POV: **

She jumped as she heard an explosion to the east of her but she quickly refocused to the task at hand. Tracking the killer had been quite difficult between the exploding buildings and screaming pedestrians of every species. She had caught a glimpse of the bomber five minutes ago but he had disappeared. Just gone.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to face a blaster.

"Why are you following me?", the being holding the blaster asked suspiciously. 

"Are you the one who is setting off the bombs?", she questioned, not daring to look away from the barrel of the blaster.

The being wasted no time in trying to shoot he but she had already drawn her light saber. She jumped, dodged, leaped, deflected, and slashed; on and on until they were back at a stalemate.

The being which was most definitely the killer chuckled, "You should know that your precious Master is dead."

"What do you mean?", Ana growled dangerously as terror found its way into her mind.

The being just laughed. "Oh you didn't know?", he said nasally in mock sympathy, "Your precious Obi-Wan didn't make it out of the hotel before I destroyed the support beams."

Ana stumbled in shock and the killer got in a lucky shot before she decapitated him. Unmasking him, she found that he was a Muun. _'I thought that Muuns hated to travel, in any form.'_ She turned on her comlink, "Obi-Wan come in.", she paused waiting for a response. Nothing. Starting to get hysterical she tried again, the same result.

A bolt of sheer panic spread though-out her body. She ran full tilt to the down-trodden remains of the hotel. "Obi-Wan…. Obi-Wan!" She raced to the side that their room had been located looking for his force presence.

After twenty long minutes of searching she found him, unconscious and badly injured. He was buried under a massive 2 ton pile of debris about fifteen meters from her. _'Oh Force…..' _

She knew no Jedi had ever been able to lift that much weight without spreading the load out over time and she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't last that long.

She had always had a bizarre relationship with the Force. It seemed to enjoy her using it in any way or form. It had even kept her 'little' secret from the council. She hoped that it wouldn't fail her now.

"Argghh….", she grunted as she lifted the giant mound slowly. _"Come on, just a little bit more!' _Finally she threw the twisted metal and stone to the side and rushed towards Obi-Wans' prone figure. _'Oh Force!' _She started to cry at the damage that had been done to her beloved friend. From what she could see there were two cracked ribs, a shattered humerus, and a long gash on the side of his head.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from the wreckage, "I'm so sorry", she whispered; tears streaming down her face, "I love you. You won't ever know how much."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to end that there. I will finish that mission of theirs tomorrow. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The AMAZING chapter five is here! B T dubs- I don't own anything except my right to screw with Star wars plot….. Ok maybe I lied on that. Anyway… **

**I tried to get this done earlier but then someone offered an insanely awesome idea. So I'm posting this now instead.**

**Thanks, everyone who reviewed. You are a great help! **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Aargau: **

**Obi-Wan POV: **

He groaned, struggling to open his eyes. After some time he blinked at the harsh light that tore down from the ceiling.

"Thank the Force, your awake!", a familiar voice said from somewhere off to the side of him.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, he saw Anakin leaning against a wall next to the bed. _'Wait, what am I doing in the hospital?' _Obi-Wan tried to speak but his throat protested the brutal treatment. Leaning back into the pillows, he started to drift off to sleep. _'How did I get here again?' _

_**~Dream~ **_

Obi-Wan stifled a scream as stones slammed into his upper arm. He had already been pinned down at the ribs, three of which were screaming in pain and the thighs. Struggling, he felt a sharp flair of pain. A piece of metal had ripped down his face like hot butter, searing in ways almost unimaginable. _'Please Anakin, hurry…..' _Feeling lethargic, he let unconsciousness take him.

Sometime later he heard a giant rumble. It sounded far away but he knew it was much closer. Scrapping and shifting soon followed along with a choked sob. _'Wonder who's crying.' _He froze and nearly blacked out again when the person grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from… something. He could hear shuffling as the person moved his head onto their lap. He heard an "I'm so sorry" from above him, it was sadly comforting.

Obi-Wan could swear he heard the words "I love you" carrying into his subconscious.

_**~Dream End~ **_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the bland ceiling, he remembered the explosion. The pain and darkness.

"Hey sleeping-beauty", Anakin said leaning over him in worry.

"Don't call me that!", he croaked.

"Sorry Master."

The echo of what his rescuer said overlapped with Anakin, meshing perfectly in his mind. _'I wonder…..' _

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, but that's just the way I roll apparently. Oh well! I'll see if I can get two chapters up tomorrow seeing as it will be a Saturday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars….. At all. **

'**For Narnia' and all that jazz. **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Aargau: **

**Obi-Wan POV: **

Obi-Wan had been very excited to leave the wretched place known to many as the hospital. Ever since the bantha accident when he was a padawan with Master Qui-Gon he avoided the place like the plague. _'Never again. There's no way I am going back there.'_, he promised himself multiple times that he wouldn't visit again; not even if Master Yoda told him to either go or duel the nearest sith lord. Never.

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Coruscant: **

After they had returned to the Temple Anakin seemed stuck to his side like glue. Basically just super protective in every way possible.

The odd correlation in-between his padawans' voice and his rescuer wouldn't leave him alone either. Had Anakin really been the rescuer, and if so, had he said that he loved him. The questions were slowly getting to him and he had a hard time focusing.

Even when he went out to clear his head at Dexter's, he saw that woman, Ana, he remembers. She was so much like Anakin, the spunk and twinkling eyes that made it seem like everything was a joke. Even their dress style was similar. Tunic, leggings, and boots, and who could forget the glove.

Force Ana and he even bantered like he and Anakin did.

The problem with this was that he was falling for her. Jedi weren't supposed to get attached to anyone, ever. And there inlaid the problem; let her go or shove the rules to the side.

**Ana POV: **

She knew that she was getting to close to Obi-Wan, but she couldn't help it. He was so different when he wasn't at the temple, not as stressed; and he had started to loosen up. He'd even said that, and she quotes, "Master Windu has a light saber stuck up his ass." This revelation had caused Ana to choke on her drink in shock. All in all he had become happier.

At the temple he would look like his nightly trips to the diner never happened, though he was more in tune with the force than ever which caused the council to wonder what had happened.

She knew if she wasn't careful Obi-Wan could find out her 'little' secret which wasn't good. At all.

**A/N: Yes I know that this was freakishly short. Sorry, that's just is how it's going to be. Btw the nest chappy will be very interesting. At least I plan it to be…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so… I need some more plot bunnies, seeing as I can't catch them at the moment. Oh and I don't own Star Wars no matter how much I begged! **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Coruscant: **

**Obi-Wan POV: **

The council had called Anakin and him on a new mission; seriously it had only been two weeks since their last one. He could just hear Master Yoda's voice saying, 'Go you will. Destroy the droid factory you must.' all the while doing that humming laugh he had perfected 200 years ago.

"Pack up Anakin. This is going to be a long trip.", Obi-Wan stated in a dry tone. _'Force, why is it always us who gets sent on suicidal missions!' _

"Yes Master."

"We will leave within the hour."

**Mygetto: **

**Ana POV: **

After landing in a covert spot, Ana opened the hatch of the ship. _'It's so kriffing COLD! How can anyone stand this.' _She glanced around at the cruelly beautiful ice that covered the ground in thick sheets and the spear-like pillars of ice that towered menacingly over the planets surface. "This is very welcoming.", she said gesturing towards the ice.

"Come along Anakin, we shouldn't be late for the party.", Obi-Wan said in his stop-whining-you're-not-getting-out-of-this look.

"If by party you mean the attack, then no we shouldn't."

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Captains Rex and Cody jogged up to the two Jedi, "Sirs", Rex said, "the troops are in position."

"Good. Tell the boys to settle down. We attack at dawn." Obi-Wan said as he motioned for Anakin to follow him. Noticing his shivering Obi-Wan pulled him into the nearest tent. "You should've told me you were freezing", he scolded, "we'll sleep here tonight; grab your stuff."

Sadly they both knew that they wouldn't get much sleep that night.

**A/N: I know you're probably wondering when the reveal will happen and the problem is I don't know; so please review and tell me if it such be soon (as in the next couple of chapters) or later (as in chapter 20 or so). Sadly this weekend I will not be able to update at all so I promise to write a lot when I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so many people are saying 'soon' so I'll do the reveal (at least with Obi-Wan) within the next couple of chapters. Ten, maybe. That is unless people magically say 'no' (highly unlikely). I will be dragging the reveal out for as long as I can though… (this is going to be hard!) **

**I don't own Star Wars; I did for a little bit but then the contract disappeared in the wash! *so depressed* Anywho….. **

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Mygetto: **

**Ana POV:**

When Ana rolled out of her nice warm bedding it felt like someone dunked her into a pool of Hoths' finest. Seriously who enjoyed this weather…. wait they are like the idiots who settled Tatooine so never mind. Not seeing Obi-Wan, she got dressed and hurried into her thermal gear before heading out.

Almost crawling, she made her way out the tent into the frigid air and looming glaciers. Squinting in the bright sunlight she located Obi-Wan. His ginger hair really did stick out in the vast whiteness of Mygetto to the point that it was almost funny.

She grinned mischievously, "Master, you do realize that even if the carriers didn't set the factory on high alert you're hair is going to. You might want to put your hood up."

Some of the commanders stifled laughs at Obi-Wans' indignant expression. "You stick out almost as much as me," he said, "that deep dark blue is doing you wonders."

"At least I don't look like a floating blob of red."

"And I don't look like an iceman."

At this they both burst out laughing; they weren't paying attention to the commanders behind them as the clone clung to each other, trying not to fall over.

After she and Obi-Wan had calmed down enough to breathe properly they sat down to business. Ordering the troops to maneuver into a different position was hard work as it was, but somehow in the mess of clones they had found the remnants of a Separatist tank. Talk was going that the tank had been demolished by the settlers of the planet, which coincidently were Muuns. _'Oh the irony,'_ she thought. That the planet they had their last mission at would have been attacked by one of the inhabitants of the planet she now stood on was just hysterical.

The commanders eventually ended the rumors but the clones were still scurrying around dismantling the barracks. "What a giant mess," Ana commented to Obi-Wan as they gazed out at the surrounding area.

"I agree, it could have been better; but sometimes it can't be helped."

The silence was comforting in ways unimaginable. Finally Obi-Wan broke it, "Lets get the troops ready. It's time to move out."

**A/N: sorry this one is short. I was planning to make it longer but then they kicked me off the computer. Evil just evil! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't update in over a week! Curse me and my being distracted easily by Doctor Who! *looks around for other fans*. Oh well… I will now present Chapter 9 of the story 'Unforgiving Past' **

**Umm I'm just going to say this here: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS OBI-WANS POINT OF VIEW! Ok? ****J**

**THIS IS SUPER OOBER IMPORTANT: I AM NOW SWITCHING FROM 3****RD**** PERSON TO 1****ST**** PERSON BECAUSE WRITING IN 3****RD**** IS UTTERLY EXHAUSTING! BUT ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT IS FOR EFFECT.**

-oooooOOXOOooooo-

**Mygetto: **

**Obi-Wan POV:**

Anakin and I had maneuvered around to the front of the factory, wanting a head on approach for us while the clones rounded to the back. "Are you sure this is a good idea Anakin? It seems rather arrogant to me."

"Relax Master, I want us to be seen," he said, glancing up at the enormous gates blocking our path.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" I just had to ask.

"No, I'm trying to get us inside. Big difference, you know."

When we reached the entrance a slot in the wall open and a droid asked us for identification. Anakin thought it would annoy Dooku if we told the droid our real names just for thrills. I would never understand him. "We are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. We've come to destroy your factory," I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage without laughing. _'Us and our pranks, I swear!'_

The droid managed to look surprised as the doors were forced open. _'Ah….. Much better!'_

Almost immediately the alarm started to blare "Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

"Ah, our blissful theme song," Anakin said with mock longing, "It's been to long."

I could hear the metallic clanking of battle droids slamming into the floor around the corner. "Here we go again."

**A/N: Since I forgot to say this up above, I don't own Star Wars. And for those who also like Doctor Who I will try to make a story after I (semi)finish the series!**


End file.
